


Ben and Cloudy

by Another_Archivist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Archivist/pseuds/Another_Archivist
Summary: I'm very new to Ao3 and I'm still learning how to actually post stuff to this site. Sorry about the lined paper, I was in class when I made this...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Ben and Cloudy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZanzaFlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Truth Hides In Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290466) by [ZanzaFlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/pseuds/ZanzaFlux). 




End file.
